Bill Forbes
William "Bill" Forbes II was a former Mystic Falls resident who returned to point out all the failings of the current Council’s attempts to keep vampires out of town, after discovering that his daughter, Caroline, is one of them. This character was a member of the Forbes Family. Early History Not much was known about Bill, except that he was once married to Elizabeth Forbes and had a child with her. He later left her, after admitting that he was gay. He lived with his new partner, Steven in Georgia. Season One Bill is not seen, but Caroline has mentioned him in You're Undead to Me that he has a boyfriend, once telling her mother Elizabeth that if she had guy problems, she would call her dad, because he was "successfully dating one." In Let The Right One In, Caroline tried to go to her father's boyfriend's daughter's birthday party, but on the way, discovered Vicki Donovan's body due to being stuck in the mud with her car. Season Three Carol calls him to take care of Caroline who is revealed to be a vampire. After Carol Lockwood discovers Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf, she tries to tell Bill to let Caroline go, but he refuses. In the end, he enters a stone chamber where Caroline is locked up and she calls him "Daddy." He attempts to make Caroline associate human blood with pain, by exposing her to the sun without her ring so that she won't feed on humans, so he won't have to kill her. However, once night falls and he prepares to leave, his ex-wife and Tyler show up to free Caroline. He tries to stop Tyler, but Liz fires a warning shot at the wall. They take Caroline, who then cries saying that her father hates her. Later in the dungeon, Bill was held by his ex-wife and is visited by Damon who, after biting him to make sure he has no vervain in his system, erases his memory of Caroline's vampirism and tells him to leave the town immediately. However, later that day he arrives to the council meeting and threatens to "out" Damon. He informs Damon that he can't be compelled, and said it's a sort of "human focus he's been honing for decades". Damon attacks Bill, most likely intending to finish him off, but Caroline, who still loves her father, shows up and feeds him her blood (even though he protests) before taking him out. As he is about to leave, Caroline tries to assure Bill that she's fine and capable of controlling her urges, but he throws her arguments off. In The Ties That Bind, Tyler calls Bill to help him fight the sire bond that he has toward Klaus. Bill orders Tyler to change into his werewolf form and threatens to decapitate him if he didn't change. In transition Tyler couldn't hold back and attacks Bill, almost killing him. Later, Meredith Fell heals him by injecting him Damon's blood. When Tyler came to apologize, Bill tells him that they'll continue the next day. He says that to break the sire bond, he has to turn every day. In Bringing Out The Dead, Bill was killed by Alaric Saltzman (while he was taken over by The Darkness), who stabbed him to death and cut his throat while having vampire blood in his system. He woke up in transition but choose not to feed and turn into a vampire. Caroline was heartbroken by his decision and tried to convince him otherwise, but he remained firm in his beliefs that he would not turn into the creature he hates, though he is proud of the person Caroline is. He eventually died with his daughter and ex at his side. Personality Bill is very loyal to his daughter and his hometown. However, Bill proves to be cold, cruel and ruthless with the vampires, and the traitors of the town. During his stay in Mystic Falls, he tries to help Caroline and her vampire nature (self control). Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength: '''Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed: Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *Emotional Control: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses: They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *Immortality:' A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor: Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *Lapis Lazuli: H'e possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. *'Compulsion immunity: H'e can resist being compelled by a vampire. Weaknesses *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire bloodline:' Vampires who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake. Appearances ;Season 3 * ''The Hybrid * The End of the Affair * Disturbing Behavior * The Ties That Bind * Bringing Out The Dead Relationships Caroline Forbes In season 1 and 2, it is implied that she and her father were much better friends than she and her mother. Caroline mentioned that "he was the only one that could understand her". In season 3, Bill came back to Mystic Falls as he was informed that Caroline is a vampire. He tried to "train" her, by inflicting pain on her so she could "associate vampirism with pain", and control her urges better. He finally said he was doing this so he wouldn't have to kill her, meaning even though she is a vampire, he still loves her. Nevertheless, Caroline later admitted that she believed her father hated her for being a vampire and also said to her friend Elena Gilbert that she briefly hated her father for torturing her, even though his intentions were good. However, her love for her father never went away, for she became depressed and sad when he died. Elizabeth Forbes Liz is Bill's ex-wife, and they presumably annulled their relationship when he confessed he is gay. Not to much of their past together has been revealed, but it can be deduced that they are on rocky terms, seeing as she was hostile towards him when they met again at the jail. Town Council Bill Forbes is shown to have a relationship with the Town Council and threatened to expose Damon Salvatore to them. Not much is known on how involved he really is with the council. Trivia *David Anders (John Gilbert), Jack Coleman (Bill Forbes) and Dawn Olivieri (Andie Star) appeared in NBC's "Heroes". *Bill is the only human that has yet to survive a hybrid attack. *He is one of 2 humans (Atticus Shane was the second), who has learned how to resist vampire compulsion. *Bill is the first vampire seen to die because of not drinking human blood to complete the transition to vampire. *He explained that he believed it was cheating death to become a vampire. See also fr:Bill Forbes Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Forbes Family Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Humans